As Stubborn as a Goldstein
by YunaDax
Summary: ANGSTY! Rachel gets belted by a gang of thugs and Frank does the worry thing.


Author - The Julesmonster   
Title - As Stubborn as a Goldstein   
Date - 3/10/00 - 10/10/00   
Summery - a nice little angsty bit. Rach gets belted and Frank does the worry thing.   
Disclaimer - Oh to dream.... like I'd own them?? what makes you think that?   
Author's Notes - Okay this one came out of one of Jaye's other fandom fics. We were magging on the phone last week and one of the lines gave my rather lazy muse a good swift kick in the assometric photons. Be warned, this is angsty, and its kinda plotless. There a nice bit of Frank/Rach implied relationshippy thing in there though :)   
Dedication - to the Ratpak... you guys give me the weirdest... and the best inspiration :)  
  
  
  
As Stubborn as a Goldstein  
  
  
  
The fight was a long drawn out physical brawl. Fists, knees, punches and uppercuts soon thinned out the pack that had jumped Detectives Frank Holloway and Rachel Goldstein as they arrived at the crimescene. They'd been waiting, it had been a total setup. The phonecall was bogus, the new evidence that had been supposedly been uncovered at the dark, grimey stock compound had never existed, and now the area resembled the set of a rather bad action movie.   
  
  
Bodies were strewn on the ground as Frank and Rachel struggled to get the upper hand in the brawl. They were down to 3 against two, having already laid down 2 of the henchmen . Two of the thugs were concentrating on Frank, wearing him down before delivering a swift uppercut to his jaw. Frank's head snapped back and he dropped in an instant, the pain in his already sore body reaching new heights as he hit the ground. From his position on the ground Frank saw the men gang up on Rachel. Surrounding her and ready to strike. Instinctively Rachel reached for her gun, only to remember it had been knocked from her grasp in the opening stages of the fight. Cursing under her breath she willed Frank to get up and help her and the 3 stooges advanced. She could smell their beer-tainted breath and the sickly sweat as the came ever closer. How was she going to defeat them all, singlehandedly without her sidearm? Her brain ran into overdrive as they circled like crows, intimidating her without even striking. Then like lightning the hoon presently behind her struck, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides. Repeatedly they struck her, the leers on their faces growing with each passing moment. For an instant she thought they were going to rape her, there an then in front of her partner, but instead they continued their onslaught. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Frank on the move, inching his way towards her fallen Glock. Rachel's attention was then firmly reminded of her current problem as a nasty left hook found its way into her flank. She cried out for the first time, agony clearly displayed across her features. Then she started to fall. At first she thought it was her knees that gave out, but as she hit the ground, the henchmen were too. She rolled and gazed at Frank, madly firing her sidearm at the stooges, dropping them one by one. She lay there for one blessed second, clutching her side before being helped up by Frank.   
  
  
" You okay Rach?" he asked, concern for her well-being overriding his own aches and pains.   
  
  
" Course I'm bloody well okay!" she snapped before releasing her side. Hopefully there wasn't any major damage.   
  
  
They walked slowly back to the car, pride and stubborness winning out on Rachel's part as the pain in her side refused to ebb. Frank slid into the passenger side, calling for an ambulance, although he knew he'd killed at least two of the goons.   
  
  
Three hours and many statements and reports later, Frank and Rachel threw their pens down in disgust.   
  
  
" Bloody paperwork" Frank spat " You'd think WE were the bloody crims with all this stupid 'Incidence Reports' an' 'Declarations' and crap, we need a payrise!"   
  
  
Rachel smiled at the comment and leaned back over her work, wincing as it aggravated her tender side. Unfortunatly Helen was passing by when Frank commented on it.   
  
  
" You sure you're okay there Rachel?" Sgnt Helen Blakemoreasked, popping her head through the door at Frank's concerned expression.   
  
  
" Helen, I'm FINE! I probably just bruised a rib or something" Rachel snapped back a little too harshly. Although she knew something was wrong with her side, the fact that everyone was trying to dote on her made her even more rebellious about seeking help. She'd had enough of debriefs, chaplins, drugtesting and so forth, and furthermore, she'd refused to be examined by the Ambos, same as Frank of course, insisting that she felt fine and was just a bit bruised and sore. But as the night wore on and morning arose, the worse she felt.   
  
  
Although the fight had started at about 2am, Frank and Rachel knew they had a full day ahead of them, having been called in from home during the wee hours of the morning. Finishing the last of her statements Rachel sat up triumphantly, tossing the completed stack of paper on her desk before leaning back in her chair. Standing with a wince she grabbed her stack as well as Frank's and headed for Cheif Inspector Hawkers' office. As she opened the door, the top sheet of paper slipped off the stack, fluttering innocently to the ground, much to Rachel's horror. Balancing the stack of papers in one hand she bent down awkwardly, gasping slightly as her side reminded her of its presence and retrieved the rude inconsiderate piece of paper.   
  
  
" Goldstein, you okay? You did get checked out by the Ambo's didn't you?" Jeff asked as he saw her wince. Resentment flared up once more in Rachel's mind. Why couldn't just leave her alone? I.A were having a field day, there was a media scrum battling for shots and other garbage outside the building, and everyone was thinking she couldn't look after herself!   
  
  
" Look Jeff, I'm fine.. really I am" she said, plastering the best fake smile she could muster across her features. He seemed torn as to whether he should believe her or not.   
" Well if you want to go home, feel free. You've had one hell of a night and I'd understand completely if you wanted to take some time off..." Jeff started, only to be cut off by Rachel   
" Jeff, it was only a brawl! a couple of drunken larrikens looking for some action. Nothing more!" she finished, trying to make Jeff understand without using the trademark Goldstein Glare. Fortunatly for Jeff he seemed to go down without too much of a fight.   
" Fine, stay here if you want. I wouldn't want to go past that mob of journo's downstairs either. But if...." he started again   
  
  
" yeah yeah Jeff, I'm FINE!" Rachel sighed, plastering her fake smile on once more before letting herself out of the snakepit known as Cheif Inspector Hawker's Office.   
Once out of Jeff's office Rachel headed for the Ladies'. It was her customary place to hide when her composure was on the verge of collapse. Once inside her shoulders sagged and a grimace found its way onto her featured. Gingerly lifting up her shirt she glanced into the mirror behind her, staring at the still growing and darkening bruise on her flank. Dizziness started to swell within her, coming in first ripples then waves as she tried to figure out what the mink was going on. She had a fair idea, they'd whopped her so hard she'd burst something inside, but she hadn't been sure. She didn't want to be sure. Leaning over she rested her hands on the basin and dropped her head, trying to quell the incoming waves. Everything else seemed distant, voices, lights, even her own heartbeat as the world began to spin faster. Rachel didn't even register her own moan as she hit the hard tiled floor of the bathroom, so absorbed in the blackness that nothing else mattered.   
  
  
  
Frank was starting to get worried. Rachel had been gone nearly half an hour, and she still showed no signs of showing up anytime soon. Concern got the better of him as he stood and peered into Helen's office. Nup, not there. Moving slightly closer to the open doorway of his own office, he peered into Jeff's office. Nup, not there either. Thinking she may have gone downstairs for some reason he picked up the phone and dialed the front counter extension.   
  
  
" Yeah Tayler its me. You haven't seen Rach around have you? She's done a runner on me again. Nup? Sure? Yeah ta." He replaced the receiver again, his concern growing by the minute.Getting up he sauntered towards the mealroom, trying to look casual and not the worrying nut he'd turned into. Poking his head in the door he glanced around the empty room. Nup, not there either. Where the hell could she be? Helen came up behind him, obviously wondering what escapade he was up to now.   
  
  
" Frank?" she asked simply, looking him in the eyes.   
" Yeah Helen, you seen Rach lately? Like in the last half hour? I wanna go over these briefs with 'er and I can't find 'er!" Helen seemed to ponder this, trying to recall where she'd last seen the other detective.   
" Last I saw she was coming out of Jeff's office and went into the Ladies'...wait here.. I'll check" she said, worry starting to etch itself onto her own features. She knew Rachel was covering something up, but, please no, don't let it be something like that... Pushing open the door to the Ladies' Helen's worst fears were confirmed.   
  
  
" FRANK!" she frantically called as she rushed over to the prone form of their best detective. Frank burst in, nearly knocking the door off its hinges. He took one look at the scene in front of him before hollering himself.   
" TAYLER!!!"   
  
  
Constable Tayler Johnson dashed up the stairs at the urgent call, she peeked inside, saw Rachel on the floor and knew exactly what she had to do. Dashing back down the stairs she picked up the radio.   
" This is Sydney VKG Water Police. We have an officer down in Headquarters and need urgent medical assistance. I repeat officer down in Headquarters, require immediate medical assistance."   
" Copy that Sydney Water Police, ambulance on route, ETA 3 minutes. VKG clear."   
  
  
Back in the ladies Helen was trying to work out what the hell was wrong with Rachel. Seeing the slightly untucked blouse she gingerly lifted the corner, peeking underneath at the huge growing bruise. She swore under her breath as they gently rolled Rachel onto her back, slightly raising her legs and mopping the sweat that was running off her brow.   
  
  
" So what is it?" Frank demanded, seeing Helens' expression change.   
" She's bleeding internally Frank. Those bastards must have really hit her hard." Vengance was silently sworn as they waited for the ambulance.   
  
  
After what seemed like eternity the sirens screamed their way closer and medics laden with all kinds of medical equipment burst into the small room. Questions were firing in all directions as they hooked Rachel up to the various medical gizmos and carefully loaded her onto a stretcher. Frank hovered like an anxious parent over her as they carried her down the stairs and into the waiting ambulance. Without asking he deposited himself in the front of the van and waited as they loaded her in and drove off towards the closest hospital.   
  
  
Several hours later Helen wandered through the sterile corridors of Westmead Hospital. Spying Frank pacing nervously she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. A silent gesture of support.   
  
  
" How is she?" she asked simply.   
" The bastards ruptured her kidney and spleen. She's out of surgery but she'd still listed as critical. They're not letting anyone near her till she stabilizes" he replied sullenly, defeat written all over his features. Helen nodded, processing the information in her lightning quick brain. Together they sat, sitting silently in the corridor. Waiting.   
  
  
After what seemed like days a doctor emerged from the room where Rachel was. Spying the people that was obviously worried about his patient he approached them, offering his hand.   
  
  
" I'm Dr Craig Hoffman, Ms Goldstein is under my care." Frank and Helen both introduced themselves and followed the doctor as he showed them into a small private room.   
" So how is she?" Frank blurted, unable to contain himself any longer.   
" I've had her transfered down to ICU. She stabilized and the bleeding seems to have stopped. You can go and see her if you like, but I must ask you to keep it breif. She only just pulled through the operation and she's still very weak." The doctor explained, trying to make it clear how serious the situation had been. The last thing he needed was something harassing his patients.   
  
  
Within minutes Frank had navigated his way to the Intensive Care Unit, with Helen close behind, and had managed to find Rachels' room. Slowly opening the door he quietly stepped in, trying to cover the shock on his face as he saw her deathly pale form. There were wires everywhere, ECGs, pulse oximeters, EEG's, IV's and so forth were all hooked up to his partner, keeping her alive. As if on cue she slowly opened her ice blue eyes, blinking the blurriness away.   
  
  
" Frank..." she whispered groggily, her dazed mind not really taking note of much else.   
" Hey gorgeous" he said, moving close and holding her hand. She noticed him looking strangely at her.   
" Do I look that weird?" she asked, her voice starting to grow a little stronger. Helen stepped into her line of vision.   
  
  
" well Rach, lets put it this way. You'd make a pretty good Bionic Woman at the moment" Rachel smiled at the comment, totally unaware of how close she had come to dying. Frank and Helen seemed relieved that she was okay, and she didn't feel too bad, then again, that could be as a result of all the things they'd jabbed her with lately. Weariness started to claim her again as she drifted off into nothingness, happy in the fact that she was alive and with her friends.   
  
  
Many weeks later Detective Rachel Goldstein strode purposefully down the stairs of the Sydney Central Court. The thugs that had assulted both herself and Frank had been locked away for a long time, thanks to her testimony. The day before when she had returned to work, Jeff had strongly reprimanded her for not taking medical action sooner. But then again, that was Jeff and he always overreacted. Frank was already describing this bizarre case they'd been given, Jeff was breathing down their backs, Helen was mothering her... again. All was right with the world.  
  
  
Ende!   
  
  
okay that was weird..... you can blame the Jayemonster for inspiring my muse on that effort, and other the other angsty authors out there for giving this fic a bit (well maybe a bit is too much...) of direction.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
